The present invention relates to an Internet information displaying apparatus for receiving information through the Internet, converting the information into video signals, and displaying the information on a CRT display or the like.
Recently, due to the wide popularity of personal computers, information is transmitted and received widely by using the Internet.
The Internet is a network of multiple computers connected on a global scale, and various pieces of readable information are stored in individual computers. These pieces of information include E-mails, various programs, and home pages, which can be communicated in two ways. The home page corresponds to the title and table of contents of a piece of information, and by selecting a graphic pattern (icon) or a word on the home page, the necessary information can be accessed and reviewed.
Therefore, recently, more and more users are using the Internet as the preferred mode of information presentation. It is the WWW (World Wide Web) that is typically used as the server for providing such information.
The reason why the WWW server is drawing attention is mainly due to the wide spread of the client software (browser) for retrieving information by using a graphical menu. By the development of such a browser, it became easier to search information on the Web, and the traffic volume to the WWW server increased significantly. Users of the WWW have come to notice the web as a publicity and advertising media, and many users are utilizing the web at any given time.
To read information on the WWW server, as mentioned above, a browser is needed. For example, a browser is disclosed in pages 164 to 167 of "Internet Handbook for Corporate Users", an extra output of Nikkei Communications published by Nikkei BP (Nov. 30, 1994). In order to view the information on the WWW server by the Internet, conventionally, it is necessary to install the browser in the personal computer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional connection example of computer and Internet. In this connection example, a personal computer 107 is connected to a communication line 102 through a modem 108 or a terminal adapter, and through the communication line 102, it is further connected to a modem 103 or a terminal adapter of a provider which is a connection service firm. The modem 103 is connected to a server 104 which is the computer of the provider.
The server 104 is connected to the Internet 106 around the clock through a router 105 for setting a trunk route.
From the personal computer 107, a telephone call is made when necessary, and a connection is made to the Internet 106 through the server 104 of the provider (dial-up connection).
Among those not owning personal computer, there are many people wanting to use the Internet, but not willing or able to buy a personal computer. Some are hesitant to operate a personal computer. Among those people, it seems many people want to use the Internet, if possible, without using a personal computer.
In view of this hesitation on the part of many individuals, Internet television allowing use of the Internet easily by the television receiver is proposed. That is, the Internet information is displayed by using the television receiver in the general household as the display of the personal computer. Accordingly, without having to purchase a personal computer, only a device for receiving the Internet information is built in or attached to the television receiver, and such device is easy to handle as compared with the personal computer, and the television receiver performs its original function while not reviewing the Internet information, which is very convenient for the user.
However, to review the information of WWW server of the Internet by such television receiver, it is necessary to connect once to the provider through the communication line. Only by connecting the communication line with the provider, the information can be acquired.
The connection by the communication line is made through a modem, and the users of personal computer who make communications can determines if an appropriate connection is made or not as follows. That is, since the modem is sending data by sound signal and can be monitored, it is determined if the data is communicated or the telephone is connected by the sound.
Incidentally, when a function for receiving the Internet is incorporated in the television receiver, it is possible to watch the television broadcast while the modem is connecting to the provider, and such function is generally desired because the user can be entertained by the broadcast while waiting for the connection connected.
However, in case of receiving a television broadcast by television receiver or the like, it is usual for the sound of the television broadcast to be cast on a speaker of a receiver. In such case, in connecting a communication line, the determination of whether or not the connection is made by the sound from the modem cannot be made because the sound from the modem cannot be heard due to the casting through the speaker of the sound from the television broadcast.
The above fact is the same not only in the case of viewing the television program on the television broadcast but also while viewing the video signals from the VTR (video tape recorder) or LD (laser disk) player.
The present invention has been developed in the light of the situation as above, and its principal object is to make the condition of the telephone line connection easily recognizable even under the condition where the video signal such as a television signal is being received and the sound from the video signal is outputted from the speaker in an Internet information displaying apparatus like a television receiver having Internet receiving capabilities.